Of Temper Tantrums and the Winchester Way
by Luvya
Summary: To be honest from the moment Dean had made that deal Bobby had been expecting this. He just hadn’t realized that Dean hadn’t been. Or that Dean might just need a little insight on his little brother AHBLP2 tag


**Of Temper tantrums and the Winchester way**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural

**Summery: **To be honest from the moment Dean had made that deal Bobby had been expecting this. He just hadn't realized that Dean hadn't been. AHBLP2 tag

**Authors Notes: **I was originally going to have Sam reacting to Dean's deal but this idea popped out more.

To be honest from the moment Dean had made that god damn arse deal (that he himself had been seconds away from making- but those boys didn't need to know that) he had been expecting this. It was the Winchester way of dealing. He just hadn't realized that Dean _hadn't_ been.

So when Sam and Dean ended up on his front porch with Dean sporting a fresh black eye that he hadn't been sporting the day before and Sam barely saying a hello before storming outside without a second look back, causing Dean to shrug his shoulders helplessly at him he wasn't surprised. What he was surprised was with what came next.

"He's not handling it, Bobby" He stared at the oldest of his adopted sons in plain shock

"And _you_ did?" He nearly shook his head when Dean looked at confused.

"What are you talking about?" There where times where he could throttle Dean and this was proving to be one of those times. Bobby sighed.

"I don't know… maybe you'd like to try a year ago?" He tried somewhat sarcastically. Realization came across Dean's face.

"I should-" He held up his hand at Dean's sentence.

"The last thing Sam wants to do is _talk_ about it. You know this as well as I do Dean." A smash was heard and Dean almost shot up while Bobby didn't blink an eye, "been waiting for that."

"What?" Bobby nearly laughed if it wasn't for the serious of the matter.

"You think your temper tantrum was the first Winchester Temper tantrum that I've seen kid?"

"Sammy's had a few in his time I seem to remember you seeing a few of his old man" Dean retorted somewhat defense not that he could blame him he had called him kid after all.

It was always amusing to see Dean's reaction to being called kid. However he glared at Dean causing him to shut up almost instantly. There was more glass smashing but neither man moved.

"Do you remember a few weeks after your mother's death your Dad dropped you off at Jim's for about a week?" He knew Sam would never remember this but he figured Dean would have some memory of it.

"Yeah- I always thought Dad went on a hunt though" Bobby shook his head. He didn't want to know how his four year old mind had come up with that- or what excuse if any John had given him.

"Jim had given him my address. It was originally supposed to teach him the tools of the trade. Give him enough so he didn't leave you two with nothing. Except he wasn't handling your mothers death. He couldn't concentrate. Damn well got him and I nearly killed one time on a simple salt and burn."

"Dad did what?" Dean's voice was in wonder and Bobby couldn't really blame him.

"You heard me boy," His voice was gruff but he knew Sam would be finishing soon and he really needed to get his story told before the younger brother came in, "I finally sat him down and told him that he needed to sort out his feelings about his wife or else he was going to get killed on his first solo hunt." A ghost of a smile came on Dean's face.

"He wouldn't have liked that"

"He didn't. Got a punch much in the same place yours is in right now" Bobby admitted, "He then stormed out the back yard and decided to smash a car to a pulp. Thankfully it was one of the ones that couldn't be saved. Anyway when he couldn't get any more damage done to the car he started with the next one. I lost three cars that night. Then he came back in and for an hour I just let him tell me stories about your mum."

"-He told you about Mum?" Dean's voice was soft and Bobby honestly couldn't blame him. In the background Bobby was vaguely aware of the smashing slowing down.

"Yeah Dean he told me about your Mum." He looked steadily at Dean, "sounds like Sam's finished you want to tackle him together?" Dean slowly nodded and Bobby gave a ghost of a smile.

"She would have been proud of you, boy"

To be honest from the moment Dean had made that deal Bobby had been expecting this. He just hadn't realized that Dean hadn't been. Or that Dean might just need a little insight on his little brother AHBLP2 tag


End file.
